This invention is directed to a candy dispenser and more particularly to a candy dispenser which depends upon springs to move the candy up to a candy seat from which the candy pieces can be removed for consumption.
Heretofore various items have been dispensed by use of springs which force the items up to a position for removal from a holder.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a candy or gum dispenser in which the candy or gum has a hole therein and is held on a linear candy holder.
Another object is to provide a candy dispenser which contains springs which apply a force on the pieces of candy or gum to position the candy pieces in a position for dispensing.
Still another object is to provide a candy dispenser in which the pieces are retained onto a candy holder until the candy is removed by a consumer.
Yet another object is to provide a candy dispenser which is spring loaded in which the springs force the candy pieces in order to a position for being dispensed subsequent to removal of each piece of candy.
Other objects and advantages will become obvious to those skilled in the art upon a review of the drawings, specification and claims.